Mockingbird (Marvel Comics)
| creators = | alter_ego = | full_name = Barbara "Bobbi" Morse Barton | species = | homeworld = | alliances = S.H.I.E.L.D. Avengers West Coast Avengers Great Lakes Avengers Night ShiftMarvel Comics Presents vol. 1, #87 (Oct. 1991) Legion of the Unliving New Avengers World Counter-terrorism Agency Secret Avengers Parker Industries G.I.R.L A.I.M (Advanced Idea Mechanics) Underground | partners = Hawkeye Spider-Man | supports = | aliases = Barbara Morse-Barton, Roberta Morse, Agent 19, the Huntress | powers = *Proficient in armed hand to hand combatant, espionage, gymnastics, and martial arts *Enhanced strength and agility *Healing and halted aging *Expert marksman and mastery of various other weapons, especially her trademark two battle staves | cat = super | subcat = Marvel Comics | hero = y | villain = | sortkey = Mockingbird | addcharcat# = |}} Mockingbird (Barbara "Bobbi" Morse) is a fictional superhero appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics. Mockingbird first appeared in Astonishing Tales #6 in 1971 as a supporting character and eventual love interest of Ka-Zar. She is soon revealed to be a highly trained agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., as well as a Ph.D in biology. She first uses the moniker "Mockingbird" in Marvel Team-Up #95 (July 1980), and goes on to be a member of several Avengers teams. In 2012, Mockingbird was listed as #48 on IGN's "Top 50 Avengers". She was portrayed by Adrianne Palicki in the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. TV series, which is set in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Publication history The character first appears as Barbara Morse in the Ka-Zar story in Astonishing Tales #6 (June 1971) written by Gerry Conway and pencilled by Barry Smith. The earliest story to be written and drawn (by Len Wein and Neal Adams) featuring the character was intended to appear in Savage Tales #2 (July 1971), but the series was canceled (a #2 and subsequent series appeared much later) and new homes were found for the stories in the ensuing months. In subsequent publications, creators including Roy Thomas, Len Wein, Neal Adams, Mike Friedrich, Archie Goodwin, George Evans, Steven Grant, and Mark Gruenwald made significant contributions to the development of the character. After appearing in the 1983 Hawkeye mini-series, Mockingbird became a founding member of the West Coast Avengers, appearing in the group's initial self-titled mini-series, followed by regular appearances in the group's ongoing monthly series, until its end in 1994. Mockingbird appeared as a regular character throughout the 2010–2013 New Avengers series, from issue #1 (August 2010) through its final issue #34 (January 2013). She also co-starred in the 2010 series Hawkeye & Mockingbird, which ran for 6 issues. Mockingbird became regular character in the 2013 Secret Avengers series by Nick Spencer and Luke Ross. In September 2015, Mockingbird starred in the one-shot Mockingbird: S.H.I.E.L.D. 50th Anniversary #1 by writer Chelsea Cain and artist Joëlle Jones. That November, Marvel announced the launch of her first ongoing series by Cain and artist Kate Niemczyk in March 2016. It was canceled after eight issues due to poor sales, despite receiving critical acclaim.http://www.comicsbeat.com/marvels-mockingbird-is-cancelled-with-issue-8s-release-today/ Fictional character biography First appearances The character who later becomes Mockingbird first appears in a short sequence in Astonishing Tales #6 (June 1971) in which a frantic young brunette arrives at the English country estate of Lord Kevin Plunder (who is also known as "Ka-Zar"). Encountering the butler, she exclaims, "Lord Kevin Plunder where is he? I must speak with him! 'tis a matter—of the fate of worlds!" In a brief second appearance in the same issue, the character claims that "Lord Kevin Plunder and I have never met—and yet I feel that I know him...You see, I can—can 'feel' people in my mind! And I know that unless I speak with him—Lord Kevin will die!"Conway, Gerry (w), Smith, Barry (p), Everett, Bill (i). "'Ware the Winds of Death". Astonishing Tales vol. 1, #6 (June 1971), Marvel Comics. pp. 13 and 17. Subsequent creators continued to develop the character, and no later story makes reference to any psychic abilities. After this story Roy Thomas took over writing the Ka-Zar strip and in his first story the as-yet-unnamed character makes another brief appearance. The butler at Ka-Zar's estate informs her that his employer is currently in the Savage Land. The girl then vows to "walk the Savage Land" for "Ka-Zar's sake and the sake of the world".Thomas, Roy (w), Trimpe, Herb (a). "Deluge!". Astonishing Tales vol. 1, #7; (Aug. 1971) Marvel Comics p. 19 In Astonishing Tales #8 (Oct. 1971) Thomas is joined by co-writer Gary Friedrich and the character begins to develop—her hair color changes to blonde without explanation and her name is given as "Barbara".Thomas, Roy & Friedrich, Gary (w), Trimpe, Herb (p), Sutton, Tom (i). "The Battle of New Britannia". Astonishing Tales vol. 1, #8 (Oct. 1971), Marvel Comics In this issue Ka-Zar comes upon the site of a plane crash in the Savage Land and encounters a survivor. This man explains that he and his fiancée Barbara flew to the Savage Land seeking Ka-Zar. He mentions that Barbara learned of Ka-Zar's whereabouts from the butler at the Plunder Estate, clearly indicating that Barbara is meant to be the same character as the brunette from the previous two issues. Barbara is shown later in the story; having parachuted from the plane before the crash she is rescued by a group of World War II veterans who have been trapped in the Savage Land for decades. Gerry Conway briefly returned to co-write (with Roy Thomas) Barbara's next appearance where she finally meets Ka-Zar and is reunited with her fiancé (whose name is revealed as "Paul").Conway, Gerry & Thomas, Roy (w), Smith, Barry & Buscema, Sal (a). "To End in Flame". Astonishing Tales vol. 1, #10 (Feb. 1972), Marvel Comics In the following issue (written by Thomas alone) Ka-Zar leads the two characters through the dangerous Savage Land.Thomas, Roy (w). Kane Gil (p). Giacoia, Frank (i). "A Day of Tigers!". Astonishing Tales vol. 1, #11 (April, 1972), Marvel Comics Astonishing Tales #12 (June 1972) is a key early appearance for the character, due in part to Marvel's decision to feature Man-Thing in this issue. At this point Man-Thing had made only one previous appearance, in the 1971 black-and-white magazine Savage Tales #1.Conway, Gerry & Thomas, Roy (w), Morrow, Gray (a). "The Origin of the Man-Thing!".Savage Tales '' vol. 1, #1 (May 1971), Marvel Comics A follow-up seven-page Man-Thing story by writer Len Wein and artist Neal Adams was commissioned for a version of ''Savage Tales #2 that was ultimately never published. Finally seeing print in Astonishing Tales #12 the sequence is presented as a flashback and an interlude between the main action of the book. One of the characters in the Wein/Adams story is a blonde female scientist called "Dr. Barbara Morse". Morse is working on a research project in the Florida Everglades called Project: Gladiator, which is an attempt to replicate the Super-Soldier serum which was used to create Captain America. This is the same research which Ted Sallis had previously been working on when a flawed serum transformed him into the Man-Thing. In the story Morse is abducted by AIM thugs and is later liberated through the intervention of the Man-Thing.Wein, Len (w), Adams, Neal (a). "Man-Thing!". Astonishing Tales vol. 1, #12 (June 1972), Marvel Comics Framing the flashback is a sequence of newer material by writer Roy Thomas and artist John Buscema in which Barbara (now revealed to be "Dr. Barbara Morse" and thus the character from the Wein/Adams Man-Thing story) and Paul (now "Dr. Paul Allen") accompany Ka-Zar back to the United States and explain that they sought him out so that he could help them deal with the problems surrounding the appearance of the Man-Thing in Florida.Thomas, Roy (w), Buscema, John (p), Adkins, Dan (i). "Terror Stalks the Everglades". Astonishing Tales vol. 1, #12 (June 1972), Marvel Comics In the next issue, the storyline is wrapped up and Paul reveals he is a double agent working for A.I.M. It is also revealed for the first time that Barbara has connections with S.H.I.E.L.D.; the spy agency asked her to pretend to love Allen to "learn what she could"Thomas Roy (w), Buckler, Rich & Buscema, John (p), Adkins, Dan (i). "Man-Thing!". Astonishing Tales vol. 1, #13 (Aug. 1972), Marvel Comics about his activities with AIM. At the story's end Paul dies at the hands of the Man-Thing and Barbara expresses the hope that she can "go back to just being a scientist again". Bobbi Morse, Agent 19 of S.H.I.E.L.D. Mike Friedrich took over from Roy Thomas to become writer of Astonishing Tales with #15 (Dec. 1972). He introduces a new status-quo in which Ka-Zar is living in New York and "lady biologist" and S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Barbara (who now prefers to be called "Bobbi") Morse is his constant companion.Friedrich, Mike (w), Kane, Gil (p), Sutton, Tom (i). "And Who Shall Call Him Savage?". Astonishing Tales vol. 1, #15 (Dec. 1972), Marvel Comics Friedrich remained the writer of the various color Ka-Zar series for the next two yearsFriedrich, Mike (w), et al. Astonishing Tales vol. 1, #15–20 (Dec. 1972 – Oct. 1973), Marvel ComicsFriedrich, Mike (w), et al. Ka-Zar, Lord of the Hidden Jungle vol. 1, #1–5 (Jan.–Sept. 1974), Marvel Comics and for most of that period he continued to feature Morse as Ka-Zar's sidekick and occasional love interest. In these stories she is depicted as a fully trained S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. Contemptuous of his jungle origins, she is Ka-Zar's escort to the city and modern life. Together she and Ka-Zar tackle threats such as the Pusher,Friedrich, Mike (w), Kane, Gil (p), Sutton, Tom (i). "And Who Will Call Him Savage?". Astonishing Tales vol. 1, #15 (Dec. 1972), Marvel Comics Gemini,Friedrich, Mike (w), Adkins, Dan (p), Chiaramonte, Frank (i). "Target: Ka-Zar". Astonishing Tales vol. 1, #17 (Apr. 1973), Marvel Comics Victorius,Friedrich, Mike (w), Adkins, Dan (p), Chiaramonte, Frank (i). "Gog Cometh". Astonishing Tales vol. 1, #18 (Jun. 1973), Marvel ComicsFriedrich, Mike (w), Adkins, Dan (p), Abel, Jack (i). "And Men Shall Name Him Victorius". Astonishing Tales vol. 1, #19 (Aug. 1973), Marvel ComicsFriedrich, Mike (w), Roth, Werner (p), Giacoia, Frank (i). "The Final Battle". Astonishing Tales vol. 1, #20 (Oct. 1973), Marvel Comics Gog, and the Plunderer. As the series progresses she begins to wear a regular costume of tinted-glasses, a red one-piece, and boots. Her S.H.I.E.L.D. designation of "Agent 19" is revealed and she and Ka-Zar finally kiss.Friedrich, Mike (w), Roth, Werner & Severin, Marie (a). "The Final Battle". Astonishing Tales vol. 1, #20 (Oct. 1973), Marvel Comics In 1974 the color Ka-Zar series left Astonishing Tales and was relaunched in the Ka-Zar, Lord of the Hidden Jungle title. The strip is set once again in the Savage Land and Morse is absent for the first story. She returns in the third issue—explaining that Nick Fury had sent her on a S.H.I.E.L.D. assignment to look into "El Tigre", a subversive who is exploiting the energy crisis in South America.Friedrich, Mike (w), Heck, Don (p), Royer, Mike (i). "Night of the Man-God!". Ka-Zar, Lord of the Hidden Jungle vol. 1, #3 (May 1974), Marvel Comics This leads her to reluctantly travel back to the Savage Land, where she and Ka-Zar defeat El Tigre and his ally Man-God together.Friedrich, Mike (w), Heck, Don (p), Esposito, Mike (i). "A Man-God Unleashed". Ka-Zar, Lord of the Hidden Jungle vol. 1, #5 (Sept. 1974), Marvel Comics The introduction of Shanna the She-Devil into Ka-Zar's supporting castFriedrich, Mike (w), Reinman Paul (p), Royer, Mike (i). "Return to the Savage Land". Ka-Zar, Lord of the Hidden Jungle vol. 1, #1 (Jan. 1974), Marvel Comics changes Morse's role in the stories of this period. Ka-Zar expresses clear attraction to the more jungle-friendly Shanna from the outsetFriedrich, Mike (w), Heck, Don (p). Abel, Jack (i). "The Fall of the Red Wizard". Ka-Zar, Lord of the Hidden Jungle vol. 1, #2 (Mar. 1974), Marvel Comics and Morse is cast as the secondary love interest. This dynamic is most notable in Morse's lone appearance in the Ka-Zar strip in the black-and-white magazine Savage Tales (#8; Jan. 1975). Written by Gerry Conway, the story depicts Morse leading Shanna and a group of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents into the Savage Land where they work with Ka-Zar to neutralise a threat to world security. During the course of the adventure Morse realises that Ka-Zar's affections lie with Shanna.Conway, Gerry (w), Buscema, John (p), DeZuniga, Tony (i). "The Billion-Year War". Savage Tales vol. 1, #8 (Jan. 1975), Marvel Comics This story, first published in late-1974, is the last in which Morse appears as a Ka-Zar supporting character. Huntress to Mockingbird A year later Mike Friedrich returned to the character in a 20-page story with art by George Evans. Published in the one-shot black-and-white magazine Marvel Super Action #1 (Jan. 1976) the story is the first in which Morse appears as a costumed super heroine and lead protagonist. While operating as a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent she is recruited by a United States Senator to look into corruption in a Latin American branch of the espionage organization. To complete her mission she "drops out" of S.H.I.E.L.D. and takes on the superhero identity of the "Huntress".Friedrich, Mike (w), Evans, George (p), Springer, Frank (i). "Red-Eyed Jack is wild!". Marvel Super Action vol. 1, #1 (Jan. 1976), Marvel Comics. p. 26–45 In a text piece in Marvel Super Action #1 editor Archie Goodwin explained how Morse came to be used for this story Marvel Super Action was originally designed as a bi-monthly publication, but the economic recession of the mid-1970s forced Marvel to scale back their plans and the magazine was published as a one-off. This meant that the plot of Huntress, originally planned as a two-parter, had to be condensed before publication and no follow-up stories by the same creators were ever produced. Morse's next published appearance was Marvel Team-Up #95 (July, 1980) in which she dons a new costume and finally takes on the alias "Mockingbird".Grant, Steven (w), James, Jimmy & Patterson, Bruce (a). "…And No Birds Sing!". Marvel Team-Up vol. 1, #95 (July, 1980), Marvel Comics This story explains that she has continued to look into corruption in S.H.I.E.L.D. and in doing so has come to be hunted by the organization which mistakes her for a criminal. Teaming up with Spider-Man (and with assistance from S.H.I.E.L.D. director Nick Fury) Mockingbird confronts Carl Delanden, a corrupt S.H.I.E.L.D. branch director. In the ensuing battle she is shot by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents who are following a previous order to subdue her at any cost. The story ends with an unconscious, badly injured but exonerated Mockingbird left in the care of Nick Fury. In the letters column of that issue the series' then assistant editor Mark Gruenwald explained the creative origins of this new iteration of Bobbi Morse: The reference to the "why we abandoned the "'Huntress' moniker" is a nod to the fact that Marvel's rival DC Comics had debuted a character with the same name in the interim between Marvel Super Action #1 and Marvel Team-Up #95. DC's "Huntress", originally the superhero daughter of the Batman and Catwoman of Earth-Two, debuted in '' All Star Comics'' #69 and DC Super-Stars #17 (both Dec. 1977). Mockingbird and Hawkeye . Art by Mark Gruenwald.]]The character next appeared in Gruenwald's 1983 four-issue Hawkeye miniseries.Gruenwald, Mark (w) & (p), Breeding, Brett & Bulanadi, Danny (i). Hawkeye vol. 1, #1–4 (Sept.–Dec. 1983), Marvel Comics Fully recovered from her injuries, Mockingbird investigates corruption at Cross Technological Enterprises, where Clint Barton/Hawkeye works as security chief. Though the two initially come into conflict with each other, they end up co-operating to fight the villain Crossfire and by the series end they are shown to be seriously romantically involved, having eloped together to the Pocono Mountains and apparently married.Gruenwald, Mark (w) & (p), Bulanadi, Danny (i). "Till Death Do Us Part…". Hawkeye vol. 1, #4 (Dec. 1983), Marvel Comics. p. 31 The miniseries reveals how Morse originally became involved with S.H.I.E.L.D. recounting how she left her biology studies at Georgia Tech to follow her "favorite prof"Mark Gruenwald (w) & (p), Breeding, Brett (i). "Point Blank!". Hawkeye vol. 1, #2 (Oct. 1983), Marvel Comics. p. 9 Wilma Calvin on the government's Project: Gladiator. The research project was partly sponsored by S.H.I.E.L.D. which led Morse to enroll in their spy school and graduate at the top of her class. It is also revealed that she spent six months convalescing in a private hospital after the injuries she suffered in Marvel Team-Up #95. Gruenwald was editor of the Avengers title in late 1983 when writer Roger Stern began to feature Hawkeye and Mockingbird as members of the series supporting cast.Stern, Roger (w), Milgrom, Al (p), Sinnott, Joe (i). "Late Night of the Super-stars!". Avengers vol. 1, #239 (Jan. 1984), Marvel Comics In a short period Mockingbird moves back into Avengers Mansion with Barton as he returns to active duty, she is formally introduced to the team as his wife,Stern, Roger (w), Milgrom, Al (p), Breeding, Brett & Rubinstein, Joe (i). "Easy Come… Easy Go!". Avengers '' vol. 1, #242 (Apr. 1984), Marvel Comics. p. 6–12 the Vision then proposes that Hawkeye and Mockingbird establish a second Avengers team on the west coast,Stern, Roger (w), Milgrom, Al (p), Sinnott, Joe (i). "Chain of Command!". ''Avengers '' vol. 1, #243 (May 1984), Marvel Comics. p. 30 and the two move out to Los Angeles.Stern, Roger (w), Milgrom, Al (p), Sinnott, Joe (i). "And The Rockets Red Glare!". ''Avengers '' vol. 1, #244 (June 1984), Marvel Comics. p. 16 West Coast Avengers This leads into the 1984 four-issue ''West Coast Avengers limited series, also written by Stern and edited by Gruenwald. In this series Mockingbird becomes a full-fledged Avenger as she assists her husband in setting up a new branch of the organization.Stern, Roger (w), Hall, Bob, Breeding, Brett (i). West Coast Avengers vol. 1, #1–4 (Sept.–Dec. 1984), Marvel Comics West Coast Avengers became a regular series in 1985 and Steve Englehart, the series writer for its first 42 issues, featured Mockingbird heavily as one of the main cast members of the book. A year into the series Mockingbird begins to wear a modified version of her original costume, designed by series artist Al Milgrom.Englehart, Steve (w), Milgrom, Al & (p), Sinnott, Joe (i). West Coast Avengers vol. 2, #12 (Oct. 1986), Marvel Comics. p. 3 Over the latter course of his run, Englehart developed a storyline in which the relationship between Hawkeye and Mockingbird is put under serious strain. When the West Coast Avengers are transported to the old west of 1876 the Phantom Rider (Lincoln Slade) abducts, drugs, and brainwashes Mockingbird into forgetting her original life and convinces her she is in love with Slade (and by implication, raping her). After breaking free of his control, Mockingbird seeks revenge on the Rider, and is shown allowing him to plunge to his death off of a cliff.Englehart, Steve (w), Milgrom, Al & (p), Tanghal, Romeo & Sinnott, Joe (i). West Coast Avengers vol. 2, #18–23 (Mar.–Aug. 1987), Marvel Comics. Hawkeye learns that Mockingbird let the Phantom Rider die, and harshly disapproves of her actions which leads Mockingbird to leave both Hawkeye and the Avengers.Englehart, Steve (w), Milgrom, Al (p), DeZuniga, Tony & Machlan, Mike (i). West Coast Avengers vol. 2, #37 (Mar.–Aug. 1987), Marvel Comics. For a time she and ex-Avengers Tigra and Moon Knight operate as a small fighting unit and together they have various adventures including a battle with the High EvolutionaryEnglehart, Steve (w), Milgrom, Al (p), Ivy, Christopher (i). "Heads You Lose--!, Tails You Win!". West Coast Avengers Annual vol. 1, #3 (1988), Marvel Comics. and an encounter with the modern-day Phantom Rider who is possessed by his 19th century ancestor.Englehart, Steve (w), Milgrom, Al (a). "Upset!". West Coast Avengers vol. 2, #39 (Dec. 1988), Marvel Comics. In one story Mockingbird's arrest of the Digger causes a rift between the West Coast Avengers and the Night Shift.Englehart, Steve (w), Milgrom, Al (p), DeZuniga, Tony & Machlan, Mike (i). "And Now The …Night Shirt!". West Coast Avengers vol. 2, #40 (Jan. 1989), Marvel Comics. Mockingbird later reconciles with the no-longer-possessed Phantom Rider.DeFalco, Tom & Macchio, Ralph (w), Morgan, Tom (a). "When Ghosts Can Die, Even Gods Must Fear!". West Coast Avengers vol. 2, #41 (Feb. 1989), Marvel Comics John Byrne became writer and artist of West Coast Avengers in 1989 and in his first story Mockingbird returns and admits to inadvertently betraying the team.Byrne, John (w) & (p), Machlan, Mike (i). "One of Our Androids is Missing!2. West Coast Avengers vol. 2, #42 (Mar. 1989), Marvel Comics She later explains that she was duped by a group who claimed to be connected to S.H.I.E.L.D. into revealing security information about their headquarters for a "contingency" plan to neutralise the Vision in the event that he should try to take over the world once again. In fact the plan is put into operation immediately and when Mockingbird realizes this she rushes to the West Coast Avenger's headquarters only to arrive too late, the group having already abducted and dismantled the android.Byrne, John (w) & (p), Machlan, Mike (i). "Vision Quest". West Coast Avengers vol. 2, #43 (Mar. 1989), Marvel Comics The group is revealed to be a consortium of international security services and though the Vision is eventually restored his memory and personality are erased.Byrne, John (w) & (p), Machlan, Mike (i). "Better A Widow…". West Coast Avengers vol. 2, #44 (Apr. 1989), Marvel Comics Later Mockingbird tracks down Clint Barton (Hawkeye) and makes an attempt at reconciliation, admitting that she still loves him. During their discussion Barton reveals that they had previously decided to divorce.Byrne, John (w) & (p), Machlan, Mike (i). "Franchise". West Coast Avengers vol. 2, #44 (May 1989), Marvel Comics Hawkeye and Mockingbird then travel to Milwaukee to look into the appearance of a group calling themselves the "Great Lakes Avengers". Upon investigation the couple decides to stay in Milwaukee to train the amateur superhero group and work on their relationship. Mockingbird's next regular appearances are as a supporting character in the Hawkeye strip in Avengers Spotlight, in a storyline written by Steve Gerber in which she aids her husband as he takes on the Los Angeles Asian crime lord Lotus.Gerber, Steve (w), Milgrom Al (p), Heck, Don (i). Avengers Spotlight vol. 1, #30–34, 36 (May–July, Sept. 1989), Marvel Comics Avengers West Coast Roy Thomas returned to writing the character when he and his wife Dann became co-writers of the rechristened Avengers West Coast title in 1990. Mockingbird first makes a brief reappearance in the title when she attends an Avengers West Coast team meeting and stands for election to return to the team, being voted in as an "alternate member" (effectively a reserve member). Hawkeye (who is already a full member, having returned to the series a year earlier) admits he did not vote for her and describes her as his "estranged wife". Mockingbird then returns to Detroit.Thomas, Roy & Dann (w), Ryan, Paul (p), Bulanadi, Danny (i). "Grudge match!". Avengers West Coast vol. 1, #67 (Apr. 1991), Marvel Comics In a later storyline Morse contacts Barton and states that she is returning to Los Angeles from Detroit to discuss matters with him.Thomas, Roy & Dann (w), Ross, David (p), Dzon, Tim (i). "Make Way for the Night Shift!". Avengers West Coast vol. 1, #76 (Nov. 1991), Marvel Comics She is then reunited with her husband while he is in the field as Hawkeye, joining him and the Avengers West Coast on a missionThomas, Roy & Dann (w), Ross, David (p), Dzon, Tim (i). "There's No Business Like...". Avengers West Coast vol. 1, #78 (Jan. 1992), Marvel Comics after which Mockingbird begins to once again make regular appearances as a cast member of the book. Mockingbird later reveals to Hawkeye that their divorce is almost finalThomas, Roy & Dann (w), Ross, David (p), Dzon, Tim (i). "The Second Cold War". Avengers West Coast vol. 1, #88 (Nov. 1992), Marvel Comics and Ultron abducts her and uses her thought patterns and personality to create his second robotic 'wife' Alkhema, the two rekindling their romance after she is liberated.Thomas, Roy & Dann (w), Ross, David (p), Dzon, Tim (i). "Death Valley Daze". Avengers West Coast vol. 1, #90 (Jan. 1992), Marvel Comics The originally intended interpretation of some of these events is changed by a story that is published 17 years later. New Avengers: The Reunion #2 (May 2009) asserts that just prior to her abduction by Ultron, Mockingbird was replaced by a Skrull impersonator, and thus the "Mockingbird" who appears between Avengers West Coast vol. 1, #89/90 (Dec. 1992/Jan. 1993) and Secret Invasion #8 (Jan. 2009) should no longer be considered the genuine article.Jim McCann (w). Lopez, David (p), Lopez, Alvaro (i). "Kiss Me Deadly". New Avengers: The Reunion vol. 1, #2 (June 2009), Marvel Comics. p. 20 The reconciliation between Hawkeye and Mockingbird is short-lived as in late 1993 Thomas has the character sacrifice her life to save her husband from Mephisto in the centennial issue of Avengers West Coast.Thomas, Roy (w), Ross, David (p), Dzon, Tim (i). "Soul Gauntlet". Avengers West Coast vol. 1, #100 (Nov. 1993), Marvel Comics The Avengers West Coast title was canceled two issues later. The storyline depicted how the team, reeling from the events surrounding Mockingbird's death, is ultimately forced to disband.Abnett, Dan & Lanning, Andy (w), Ross, David (p), Dzon, Tim (i). "The Avengers West Coast Are Finished!". Avengers West Coast vol. 1, #102 (Jan. 1994), Marvel Comics Post-death In 1998 writer Kurt Busiek briefly revived the character in the Avengers volume 3 series where she appears as a reanimated corpse, a member of the Legion of the Unliving, part of the Grim Reaper's plot to destroy the Avengers.Busiek, Kurt (w), Pérez, George (p), Vey, Al & Wiacek, Bob (i). Avengers vol. 3, #10 – 11 (Nov. – Dec. 1998), Marvel Comics In 1999's Thunderbolts Annual 2000, writers Busiek and Fabian Nicieza have Mockingbird send a message from the afterlife that results in the resurrection of Hellcat. Her reasons for being in Hell are unclear, though she denies it is due to her previous refusal to save the Phantom Rider, hinting that her presence in Hell is serving some purpose.Busiek, Kurt; Nicieza, Fabian (w), Breyfogle, Norm (a).(i). Thunderbolts Annual 2000 vol. 1, (2000), Marvel Comics In the subsequent Hellcat limited series by writer Steve Englehart, Mockingbird is depicted fighting endless battles in Hell.Englehart, Steve (w), Breyfogle, Norm (a). "Passions!". Hellcat vol. 1, #3 (Nov. 2000), Marvel Comics The character next appears in the tongue-in-cheek 2006 X-Statix Presents: Dead Girl miniseries by writer Peter Milligan. In this series she is depicted as residing in Heaven, where she is an active member of a book club that also includes Dead Girl, Gwen Stacy and Moira MacTaggert. She is recruited by Doctor Strange and Dead Girl to help defeat Mr. Pitiful and his group of resurrected supervillains. She returns to Heaven at the series conclusion and no reference is made to her previous appearances in Hell.Milligan, Peter (w). Allred, Mike & Dragotta, Nick (a). X-Statix Presents: Dead Girl vol. 1 #1–5 (March–July 2006), Marvel Comics Return In a 2009 interview Marvel editor and writer Jim McCann revealed how the decision to resurrect Mockingbird was made creatively: }} Bendis first teases at Mockingbird's return when, at the beginning of "Secret Invasion", a spaceship crash-lands in the Savage Land and a large group of superheroes emerges from the wreckage, among whom is a character who looks exactly like Mockingbird.Bendis, Brian (w), Yu, Leinil Francis (p), Morales, Mark (i). Secret Invasion vol. 1, #1 (June 2008), Marvel Comics All the members of this group present themselves as the genuine article—they claim that at some point in the past they were each abducted and replaced by Skrull imposters, the Skrulls being a race of alien shape-shifters. Clint Barton, who is present at the scene (and at this point goes by the code name "Ronin") believes this "Mockingbird"'s claims to be his wife because she is able to tell him the significance of the date "October 12" to their relationship. The date would have been the birthday of the couple's (previously unmentioned) miscarried child, which—it is explained—was conceived at some point during their joint career as Avengers.Bendis, Brian (w), Yu, Leinil Francis (p), Morales, Mark (i). Secret Invasion vol. 1, #2 (July 2008), Marvel Comics Barton initially defends this "Mockingbird" from the suspicions of other superheroes, but when she is revealed to be a Skrull imposter he kills her in a fit of rage.Bendis, Brian (w), Yu, Leinil Francis (p), Morales, Mark (i). Secret Invasion vol. 1, #5 (Oct. 2008), Marvel Comics Later in the series Iron Man finds a Skrull ship in orbit which genuinely contains various individuals who had been abducted and replaced by the Skrulls. The real Mockingbird is revealed to be among them and she tearfully reunites with Barton.Bendis, Brian (w), Yu, Leinil Francis (p), Morales, Mark (i). Secret Invasion vol. 1, #8 (Jan. 2009), Marvel Comics In a subsequent issue of Avengers: The Initiative writers Christos Gage and Dan Slott include Mockingbird among a group of Skrull abductees who attend a support meeting about their experience.Gage, Christos & Slott, Dan (w), Kurth, Steve (p), Hennessy, Andrew (i). Avengers: The Initiative vol. 1, #20 (Feb. 2009), Marvel Comics Back in action After the character's return in the 2008 "Secret Invasion" storyline, Bendis began to use Mockingbird regularly in the New Avengers title. She joins the teamBendis, Brian (w), Tan, Billy (p), Banning, Matt (i). New Avengers vol. 1, #48 (Feb. 2009), Marvel Comics (in which her husband, still using the code-name "Ronin", is also a member), and with them she fights the Hood's gang of super-villains,Bendis, Brian (w), Lopez, David & Tan, Billy (p), Banning, Matt & Lopez, Alvaro (i). New Avengers vol. 1, #50 (Apr. 2009), Marvel Comics learns Spider-Man's true identity,Bendis, Brian (w), Tan, Billy (p), Banning, Matt (i). New Avengers vol. 1, #50 (Apr. 2009), Marvel Comics and battles Dormammu.Bendis, Brian (w), Tan, Billy & Banning, Matt (a). New Avengers vol. 1, #54 (Aug. 2009), Marvel Comics Mockingbird gains a new costume in 2009's New Avengers: The Reunion miniseries, which was pencilled by David Lopez and Jo Chen and written by the editor and writer who had previously advocated for Morse's return: Jim McCann. The plot of the series involves Mockingbird and Clint Barton/Ronin teaming-up to take on A.I.M. Scientist Supreme Monica Rappaccini. During the story Morse reveals that she and a group of fellow former S.H.I.E.L.D. agents who were also Skrull abductees have formed a new espionage organization—the "World Counter-terrorism Agency" or "W.C.A." (the abbreviation being a nod to Barton and Morse's former "West Coast Avengers" team).McCann, Jim (w). Lopez, David (p), Lopez, Alvaro (i). "The Lady Vanishes". New Avengers: The Reunion vol. 1, #1 (May 2009), Marvel Comics This series also reveals that Mockingbird was replaced by a Skrull just prior to her abduction by Ultron. This is a plot-point in the series as it establishes that prior to her abduction Barton and Morse were in the process of being divorced and so she is technically no longer married to him. By the story's conclusion they rekindle their relationship, though they decide to remain unmarried. In one subsequent New Avengers storyline Mockingbird is the only member left standing when a device invented by Jonas Harrow inhibits the rest of her teammates superpowers.Bendis, Brian (w), Immonen, Stuart (p), Von Grawbadger, Wade (i). New Avengers vol. 1, #55 (Sept. 2009), Marvel Comics Morse is forced to fight the entire Wrecking Crew alone in Times Square and is eventually defeated by them.Bendis, Brian (w), Immonen, Stuart (p), Von Grawbadger, Wade (i). New Avengers vol. 1, #56 (Oct. 2009), Marvel Comics However she later returns to the scene with an Avengers Quinjet to rescue her colleagues.Bendis, Brian (w), Immonen, Stuart (p), Von Grawbadger, Wade (i). New Avengers vol. 1, #57 (November 2009), Marvel Comics. Another plotline involves Clint Barton/Ronin vowing to kill Norman Osborn. Morse and the other New Avengers object to the idea so Barton attempts the assassination alone and in secret. He ultimately fails and is captured by the Dark Avengers,Bendis, Brian (w), Djurdjevic, Marko (p), Morales, Mark (i). Dark Reign: The List—Avengers vol. 1, #57 (Nov. 2009), Marvel Comics leading Mockingbird to mount a rescue mission with other Avengers and liberate Barton.Bendis, Brian (w), Mayhew, Mike (a). New Avengers Annual vol. 1, #3 (Feb. 2009), Marvel Comics. In March 2010 Marvel announced that a new Hawkeye & Mockingbird ongoing series would be launched in June 2010, produced by the New Avengers: The Reunion creative team of writer Jim McCann and artist David Lopez. Promotional interviews revealed that the premise of the series involved Morse and Clint Barton (once again under the code-name "Hawkeye") working together as agents of the World Counter-terrorism Agency. They are both also still members of the New Avengers, New Avengers vol. 2 #1 (June 2010), Marvel Comics. although Barton soon leaves the team because he prefers to work on the main Avengers team, saying that he was only with the New Avengers to spend time with his wife.New Avengers vol. 2 #4 (September. 2010), Marvel Comics. During a raid on a warehouse that is revealed to be the location of H.A.M.M.E.R.'s attempt to reorganize after the defeat of Norman Osborn, Bobbi is mortally injured in a shooting despite Spider-Man's attempts to save her,New Avengers vol. 2 #9 (February. 2011) forcing her teammates to evacuate her to the hospital.New Avengers vol. 2 #11 (April. 2011) While Mockingbird lies in hospital in critical condition, Nick Fury contacts the team and gives her a top secret serum that was created by the Germans in 1959 and has recently been rediscovered by the H.A.M.M.E.R. agents; a combination of the Super Soldier Serum that turned Steve Rogers into Captain America, and the Infinity Formula that slowed Fury's aging. The Formula saves her life, but Nick warns the New Avengers that he cannot predict the consequences of turning Mockingbird into a combination of himself and Rogers.New Avengers vol. 2 #13 (June 2011), Marvel Comics. After being injected with the Formula during the "Fear Itself" storyline, Mockingbird makes a quick and complete recovery from her injury, and exhibits powers similar to Steve Rogers. She is quite relieved and happy to be alive, and fights the Serpent's forces in New York with vigor. After she witnesses Avengers Tower fall, her feelings of happiness are sobered, and she vows to defeat Sin.Bendis, Brian (w), Deodato, Mike (p), Beredo, Rain ©. New Avengers vol. 2, #14 (July 2011), Marvel Comics. Hawkeye and Mockingbird remain divorced, going their separate paths. Marvel NOW! As part of the 2012 Marvel NOW! branding, Mockingbird appears as part of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s new Secret Avengers roster, making her debut appearance while helping Nick Fury, Jr. capture Taskmaster. During that mission, she uses S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Camo-Tech to disguise herself as Aloysius Thorndrake of the Shadow Council.Secret Avengers vol. 2 #2 Mockingbird goes to A.I.M. Island to assist Taskmaster in helping make contact between the rogue Iron Patriot drones and James Rhodes.Secret Avengers vol. 2 #6 All-New, All-Different Marvel As part of the All-New, All-Different Marvel branding, Mockingbird helps Spider-Man when they pursue Zodiac's Leo Sect down the highways of Shanghai, China as they give a status report to Nick Fury, Jr. When they catch the lead Leo Sect member, Mockingbird accuses him of adhering to his "no-one dies around me" idealism after using an antidote to counter the lead Leo Sect member's suicide pill. Spider-Man tells her he's not so naive anymore and simply wants to save everyone he can.Amazing Spider-Man Vol. 4 #1. Marvel Comics. After recovering the Webware from Pisces, Aquarius, and Cancer, Spider-Man gives the status of the mission to Mockingbird and Nick Fury Jr. Mockingbird tells Spider-Man that Leo is still being interrogated and has not snitched yet.Amazing Spider-Man Vol. 4 #2. Marvel Comics. During Civil War II, Mockingbird is invited to a cosplay cruise with the promise of secret documents to prove Hawkeye's innocence. It turns out to be a ruse by the Phantom Rider to win back her love. She is able to remove him from his corporeal form, but both fall into the water as the cruise rounds the Bermuda Triangle. Bobbi is rescued by Lance Hunter, but the Phantom is destroyed by the waters.Mockingbird Vol 1 Issues 5–6 During the Secret Empire storyline, Mockingbird appears as a member of the Underground following Hydra's takeover of the United States.Secret Empire #2 It is later revealed that she is Maria Hill's inside person in the main Underground.Secret Empire #6 Powers, abilities, and equipment Mockingbird is a trained S.H.I.E.L.D. agent who graduated at the top of her class and as such she is very proficient in several forms of hand-to-hand combat, including Kung FuThe Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Deluxe Edition #8 (July 1986) and Taekwondo and familiar with a wide range of weapons. The character usually uses a pair of batons which can be combined to form a single bō-staff in combat, weapons with which she has great expertise. Morse also used a pair of night vision and vision enhancing goggles, similarly to her once-husband Hawkeye . She also possesses a PhD in biology. During one comic book series, Spider-Man provided her with a new uniform courtesy of Parker Industries for being their S.H.I.E.L.D. liaison. This costume came attached with wing-like extensions allowing Morse to glide on wind currents. To cope with a mortal injury she sustained in a mission, Mockingbird was injected with an experimental serum combining the Super Soldier Serum that gave Captain America his strength and the Infinity Formula that has slowed Nick Fury's aging. The obvious consequence of this was that her injuries were healed, but Fury admitted his uncertainty about the formula's long-term consequences on her biology. Thus far, she has exhibited greatly enhanced physical strength, healing and agility. Other versions Mockingbird has been depicted in other fictional universes. Some of these include: ''The Last Avengers Story'' Set in a distant possible future, writer Peter David's 1995 miniseries The Last Avengers Story depicts Mockingbird as an embittered retiree who cares for her blinded husband Clint Barton.David, Peter (w), Olivetti, Ariel (a). The Last Avengers Story vol. 1, #1 (Nov. 1995), Marvel Comics At the story's conclusion Mockingbird and Hawkeye return to duty and help the Avengers defeat Ultron, Grim Reaper, and Kang.David, Peter (w), Olivetti, Ariel (a). The Last Avengers Story vol. 1, #2 (Dec. 1995), Marvel Comics ''Fantastic Four: Big Town'' Writer Steve Englehart revisited the Mockingbird and Hawkeye marriage in the 2001 miniseries Fantastic Four: Big Town. Set in a world where the technological advances of Reed Richards have filtered down throughout society, the series shows Mockingbird and Hawkeye as newlyweds and members of the Manhattan-based Avengers. Their relationship comes under familiar strain when Mockingbird kills an assailant in defence of her husband and Hawkeye disapproves of her actions, questioning their necessity.Englehart, Steve (w), McKone, Mike (p), McKenna, Mark (i). Fantastic Four: Big Town vol. 1, #1 (Jan. 2001), Marvel Comics Later in the story, Mockingbird refrains from killing Quicksilver who then goes on to kill Hawkeye. At the story's end, the Avengers consider reviving Barton by placing his brain patterns in the body of the android Vision.Englehart, Steve (w), McKone, Mike (p), McKenna, Mark (i). Fantastic Four: Big Town vol. 1, #4 (Apr. 2001), Marvel Comics "House of M" Bobbi Morse appears as a member of Luke Cage's Human Resistance group nicknamed the "Avengers" in writer Christos Gage's miniseries House of M: Avengers. In this story, set in the alternate timeline of the "House of M" storyline, Morse is a former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent who was phased out from the organization when mutants became the dominant species. She becomes a costumed vigilante and is romantically involved with Clint Barton/Hawkeye.Gage, Christos (w), Perkins, Mike (a). House of M: Avengers vol. 1, #1 (Jan. 2008), Marvel Comics In the penultimate issue of the series the character leaves to seek asylum in Wakanda while Hawkeye stays behind.Gage, Christos (w), Perkins, Mike (a). House of M: Avengers vol. 1, #4 (Mar. 2008), Marvel Comics ''Marvel Zombies'' Mockingbird appears as one of the zombified heroes attacking the Punisher in Marvel Zombies vs. The Army of Darkness #2.Layman, John (w), Neves, Fabiano (a). Marvel Zombies vs Army of Darkness '' vol. 1,#2 (Jul. 2007), Marvel Comics Amazing Spider-Man: Renew Your Vows During the "Secret Wars" storyline in the pages of ''Amazing Spider-Man: Renew Your Vows, Mockingbird is part of the secret S.H.I.E.L.D. resistance against Regent.Amazing Spider-Man: Renew Your Vows #1. Marvel Comics. In other media Television * Mockingbird appears in the animated series The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, voiced by Elizabeth Daily. She is a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent with ties to Hawkeye and Black Widow, taking their place in Special Operations when the former joined the Avengers and the latter went rogue (although it turned out the Black Widow was a double-agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.). She is captured by the Skrulls and impersonated by the Skrull Queen, but escapes with Captain America and other prisoners. * Bobbi Morse debuted in the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. episode "A Hen in the Wolf House", portrayed by guest star Adrianne Palicki. Palicki was promoted to the series' main cast with the episode "Aftershocks". A S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, she was previously married to mercenary Lance Hunter. The two eventually get back together while becoming full-time field agents for S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Coulson, until they leave the organization following an incident in Russia during the episode "Parting Shot". * A Mockingbird series was first in development at ABC Family in 2011, and after the successful introduction of the character in Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., a spin-off, titled Most Wanted and starring Palicki as Morse and Nick Blood as Hunter, received a pilot order from ABC in August 2015. On May 12, 2016, ABC announced it did not pick up Most Wanted for a series. Video games * Mockingbird makes a cameo in Hawkeye's ending in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 as a member of his New West Coast Avengers. If Hawkeye fights a female opponent, he will mention that he's married. *Mockingbird is a playable character in the game Avengers Academy. * Mockingbird is a playable character in the Facebook game, Marvel: Avengers Alliance. * Mockingbird is a playable character in Lego Marvel's Avengers. The Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. version is also featured as downloadable content. * Mockingbird is a playable character in Marvel Future Fight. * Mockingbird is a playable character in the match-three mobile and PC game Marvel Puzzle Quest. She was added to the game in July 2017.https://news.marvel.com/games/69825/piecing-together-marvel-puzzle-quest-mockingbird/ Collected editions References External links * Mockingbird at the Marvel Universe * Mockingbird at the Marvel Database Project * * A Hell Of A Past – Mockingbird at Comics Should Be Good Category:Marvel Comics martial artists Category:Marvel Comics television characters Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Category:Marvel Comics superheroes Category:Characters created by Gerry Conway Category:Characters created by Len Wein Category:Characters created by Neal Adams Category:Female characters in comics Category:Fictional biologists Category:Fictional women soldiers and warriors Category:Fictional characters from San Diego Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1971